Cheeseburgers by Dinner Time
by SciFiRN
Summary: Dean's hurt, but he has issues...serious crack. This turned into chapters...I'm still not sure why! T for language
1. No Way Tham

**_Total crack. Inspired by an actual ad I saw in a phone book...it wouldn't leave me alone, so now it's here to torture you!_**

"Where's the first aid shit, Sammy?" Dean asked irritably, as he dug through the trunk of the car.

Sam looked up from the map he was studying and watched as Dean hauled stuff out of the trunk and dropped it onto the parking lot. When Dean had his pack hovering above the dirty puddles he moved quickly to intervene.

Catching his pack just as Dean released it above a particularly large puddle; he shoved his brother out of the way, moved a sleeping bag and pulled out the box containing their first aid supplies. "What exactly do you need?" Sam asked, not wanting his brother trashing their much used and dwindling supplies. Sam made a mental note to restock at the next town. Sam eyed Dean, they hadn't hunted anything in the last week, "You hurt?"

Dean shook his head and flexed his jaw. "Nah, but my jaw is sore from that sucker punch, I think I might have chipped a tooth. Need some Tylenol."

Sam pulled out the almost empty bottle and tossed it to his brother, then put the box back into its spot before neatly replacing their other supplies as Dean popped open the bottle and shook the contents into his mouth. Sam shook his head, and bit his tongue. He wasn't going to remind Dean that he actually deserved the punch, or that it had knocked him out, or…

"Don't even say it, bitch." Dean mumbled and slid into the driver's seat.

"What?" Sam asked smiling. He shut the trunk and then took his spot beside Dean.

Dean started the car and glared at his younger brother. He touched his jaw gingerly and winced.

"You have to admit though, she had a damn good left hook."

Sam couldn't avoid the slap Dean planted on the back of his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam sighed and pulled the pillow over his head as Dean groaned in the bed across the room. Three nights in a row now…three fucking nights and too damn little sleep. Sam was going to kill him if he had to put up with it one more day.

Sam looked at the clock and sat up, flipping on the light. He glared at his brother.

"Dude, just let me call. You can't keep this up, and seriously neither can I." Sam pulled the phone book from beneath the phone and started flipping through the pages.

Dean sat up and shook his head his hand pressing a plastic bag of ice against the right side of his face, "Nowa, way Tham. Thwere is no thucking way."

"Are you serious? You can't eat, you can't sleep, shit, you can't even talk, though honestly, I'm not really too upset about that one. But come on, let me call, get you an appointment and I promise you'll feel better."

Dean stood and stalked across the room to pull the phone book out of Sam's hands. He tossed it at the wall and glared down at his brother.

"No. Denthists are thucking fweaky. Thwy, would sthumone not pwosessed wanna stware in pweople's mouvths all dwamn dway? I'm twelling thu, Thammy, it ain't nathural." Dean shuddered and put the, now dripping bag of ice back in place against his jaw.

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Dean could be such a baby and how someone who hunted and killed the scariest things imaginable could be afraid of the dentist was beyond him. "Dude, you need to see a dentist. This is getting ridiculous. Why suffer when you can be in and out in an hour. Tooth gone, pain gone and cheeseburgers by dinner time."

Sam smiled, hoping the offer of a pain free eating experience could coax his stubborn assed brother into the dentist chair. "Come on, how can you be afraid of the dentist?"

Dean growled and threw his bag of ice at Sam's head, "I'm thnot afwaid, dwammit! Ith's jwust thwong…theriously thwong. Gwown men dwon't stware intwo othwer mens mouvths. Thucking nasthy, Tham, nasthy."

Sam managed to catch the bag, but ice cold water rained onto his face and down onto his bed, "Shit." Sam got up and dumped the bag into the trash before retrieving the phone book. He flipped to the "Ds" and ran a finger down one of the columns, looking for the add he'd seen earlier. He found it and stalked over to his brother.

"Fine. How nasty is it for a hot woman to stare into a grown man's mouth?" Sam asked as he shoved the book in front of Dean's face.

Dean tore the book from Sam's hand. He looked at the page and gave Sam a slow, somewhat lopsided, smile, "Twell, thwy didnth thu thway thso Thammy? Cwall and geth me anth appointhment asth sthoon asth thu can, thwis mwothwer thucker isth killing me."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, thankful that Dean hadn't taken the time to read the ad:

Dr. Grace Wilson, pediatric dentist

We can tame even the toughest little bronco.

We can soothe even the meanest little lion.

No child too wild for our chair!


	2. Phone Call and Revenge

**_OK, more silliness, thanks to those of you who reviewed and asked for more...seriously, I'm not sure why ;) Short chapter, again because I couldn't get it out of my head. Reviews light a fire under my muse, so feel free to fan the flames._**

Dean showered while Sam made the call.

"Yes, I need an appointment for my brother." Sam eyed the bathroom door.

"No, he hasn't been there before. We're not from the area and well he chipped a tooth awhile back and now the right side of his face is swollen and sore." Sam sat on the bed and listened.

Sam nodded absently, "Yea, we can be there within the hour."

"Dean Winchester. He's ahh, twenty-nine…is that a problem?" Sam was hoping it wouldn't be and frowned at the response from the other end of the line.

"Congenital or developmental delay?" Sam echoed to the voice on the other end of the phone. Thinking quick Sam continued, "Well he's had brain damage since birth…" Sam rolled his eyes, he'd swear it was true on his own soul, "…and he he's been in several serious accidents since then." Hell he'd been killed by piano, dog mauling, gunshots, slipping in the shower… "He has problems with social boundaries sometimes…" more like all the time, "…though he often appears completely normal at others. He doesn't do well around unfamiliar medical people…" he hates dentists, "…and breaks in routine make him a little less stable." Don't ever get between Dean and his guns, knives, car, women or food.

Sam held his breath while the voice conferred with someone on the other end. "Dr. Wilson can see him…Great, because I'm not sure anyone else would be able to handle him…ah, no insurance, credit cards are OK?...good. Yes, we'll be there in forty minutes, thanks." Sam hung up the phone.

Today was not going to be a good day...then again, Sam smiled. Paybacks were a bitch and he still owed Dean for posting a picture of him in the shower, along with his email address on that internet chat site, with the caption: I like manmeat, wanna chat? Sam was forced to change his email address because it was constantly filled with propositions.

Nope, scratch that...today was going to be one hell of a day!


	3. We Got Issues

**_Longer chapter, mostly because I started writing and couldn't stop, but also because I'm going to be away for vacation and internet access will be spotty at best. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think :)_**

They arrived at the office, five minutes before the appointment. Dean stood nervously behind Sam at the reception desk, staring at the floor. Which was good, because he managed to miss the primary colored lettering above the desk reading: The care of children is the finest privilege.

"Can I help you?" Asked the motherly woman behind the desk.

"Yes, I called a little bit ago, about my brother, Dean Winchester." Sam gave the woman a charming smile and motioned to his brother.

"Oh, yes. I need you to fill out these forms and you and your brother can have a…" she was interrupted when Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder and pointed to the corner of the waiting room.

"Pungebob! I hlove vis one." Dean exclaimed happily, as he hurried over to the TV and dropped into a beanbag chair.

Sam returned his attention to the receptionist and gave her a self-conscious smile, "Sorry, he can be a little…"

The receptionist smiled knowingly, "It's alright, we have several regular patients the same way, it's fine. Like I was saying, fill out this form and have a seat. We'll be with you in just a few minutes. Oh and you are his legal guardian right?"

Sam was taken aback , but managed to nod, "Yes, ever since our father died, I've had to take care of him. Sometimes, I don't know how I manage." Sam shrugged.

She gave Sam an encouraging smile, handed him a clipboard and glanced wistfully over at Dean. "Such a shame…such a shame."

Sam arched an eyebrow, (if only she knew) and slumped into the first chair to fill in the paperwork. He breezed through the first half-page, but paused at: List any physical or psychological conditions that may affect treatment. There were five empty lines. Sam glanced at Dean and began to write.

Mild Retardation N_uff said._

Intermittent Explosive Disorder _After all, he was short tempered._

Nymphomania _When didn't Dean think about sex?_

Autism Spectrum Disorder _He tended to lack empathy, ignore social cues…_

Sam left the fifth line blank. His brother didn't need any more help looking "delayed", he watched as Dean laughed at the TV and sighed. Well at least no one would doubt he had issues. Sam finished the last bit of paperwork, lying on several more questions about past medical history and then returned the clipboard to the desk.

"Dean?" A voice called several minutes later, from an open door by the desk. Sam stood and waited for his brother, who held up a hand and continued to watch the television.

"One muore thecond, Thammy. Bwest pwart…"

Sam turned and mouthed, "sorry," to the cute, thirty something woman holding Dean's file, before heading over to Dean and pulling him up from the floor.

"Bwut, Tham, I'm gwonna mwiss the bwest pwart…" Dean whined and sulked, but stood up and followed Sam toward the door.

The woman smiled warmly at them and winked at Sam. She held her hand out to Dean, "Hi, Dean. My name is Dr. Wilson, but you can call me Dr. Grace. I'm going to help you feel better."

Dean smiled as wide as he could, and wincing he took the dentist's hand, "Helwo, and I bwet you will." Dean ran his eyes up Dr. Wilson's form and only dropped her hand when Sam nudged his side and glared.

To her credit, she didn't flinch, but turned to Sam and said, "And you must be his brother Sam." Again, her hand was held out and Sam shook it nodding.

"Yes, and thank you for taking us without an appointment. I'm not sure Dean could go much longer without seeing someone and well it's hard to find someone for a case like his."

She smiled, "No problem, we had a cancellation and I hate to see anyone with a need suffer. Why don't you both come on back." Dr. Wilson said and held the door open for the boys.

She directed him into the third exam room on the left. It was a teenage boy's paradise. A 32-inch flat screen TV was on mounted at the angle between the ceiling and the wall, the perfect angle for viewing from the exam chair. An xbox360 sat on a shelf directly below the TV. Two wireless controllers and headphones sat below on another shelf and two full walls were lined, floor to ceiling, with games.

"Dean why don't you have a seat in the chair and I'll take a look at your tooth." Dr. Wilson gave Dean a wide grin, "We'll have to take some x-rays, and then you can play a game while I wait for them to process."

Dean plopped into the chair. "Dwo, you hwave Hwalo Hree?"

Dr. Wilson smiled and nodded, "Yes, we do. Now open up so I can take a look."

Sam sat in a chair in the corner and watched as the dentist poked around in his brother's mouth. She must have hit a particularly sensitive spot because Dean jerked and moaned, pulling away from the Dr. Wilson.

Dean grabbed his jaw. "Thon ov a bwi…"

"Dean. Watch it." Sam snapped from his chair causing Dean to swivel his neck around and glare at his brother.

"Swe, hwurt mwe Tham." Dean exclaimed angrily.

Sam turned three shades of red…seriously; his brother was being a baby. Hell, he'd pulled bullets out of his brother's leg, buckshot out of his chest and sewed enough stitches into him that he could double as Frankenstein on Halloween, yet he was crying and cursing at the dentist. AND, Dean wasn't a mildly retarded, nymphomaniac, twenty-nine year old, with anger control issues and autistic tendencies. He was a perfectly healthy twenty-nine year old pussy!

Sam brushed the hair out of his face, "Dr. Wilson, I'm really sorry. Sometimes, Dean forgets not to curse in front of other people."

Dean glared at his brother and then turned to the dentist, "Thorry."

Dr. Wilson nodded and reached for a tray. She picked up the x-ray film and then proceeded to explain to Dean, in the simplest terms possible, what she wanted him to do. She left the room to get her assistant and that's when Dean glanced over at Sam and gave him a funny look before asking, "Why isth sthe twalking thu mwe wike I'm three?"

Dr. Wilson returned with her assistant in tow just as Sam shrugged and mouthed, because you are.

"Sam, I need you to come out into the hall while we do the x-rays." Dr. Wilson held the door and Sam exited ahead of her.

She shut the door and Sam took the opportunity to apologize. "I really am sorry. He's usually not this bad, but the change in routine has him all messed up and like I said he doesn't do well around unfamiliar people."

"You really don't need to keep apologizing. You listed quite thoroughly on his intake sheet what issues he had. It's sad, isn't it?" Dr. Wilson waited while one of her assistants switched the x-ray films and took another shot.

Sam nodded, not knowing what else to say he answered. "Yes, but isn't it always."

"Well, yes, but your brother appears to be in perfect health, peak physical condition and well, I'm sure it causes you all kinds of problems that he is very handsome. I can imagine that his looks cause problems every now and then, especially with his nymphomania."

Sam tried not to choke, and nodded. "Yes, sometimes it's hard to keep him away from women. They usually don't get it, especially when he's being charming."

The x-rays were finished and they went back in. True to her word, Dean played Halo-3 while they waited. Dean was kicking ass and since the door was open, kids and their parents kept walking by. After about the fifth kid, Dean paused the game and looked at Sam.

"Tham, why isth it thwere awre ownly kwids hwere?" Dean glanced around the room he was in, saw the pictures of kids on the wall and when his gaze finally hit a framed document he stood to read it.

"Tham! You thucking, bwitch. How'd you gwet mwe in?" Dean stood with his hands crossed over his chest, fighting the urge to punch his baby brother through the wall.

"Dean calm down. You need a dentist, and you agreed to see this one, let it go." Sam shook his head at his brother, trying not to laugh, knowing there would be hell to pay if he did.

"Tham. What. Dwid. You. Thay?" Dean asked in what would have been an extremely intimidating way, if he wasn't lisping and sloshing every word.

"Dean sit back down, let the dentist do her job and we can go." Sam offered hoping to calm his brother with reason, but knowing it was really hopeless to use reason with Dean. "Besides, once we're done you can eat…you know without crying to me about how much it hurts…so stop being such a jerk."

Dean sat, crossed his arms and glared at his brother. If he weren't in so much pain, he would have walked out. Instead, he went back to his game and worked on a way to get his brother back. Dr. Wilson called Sam out into the hall to speak with him and Dean took the opportunity to take a look at his chart.

_That little bitch, he's dead…fucking dead_._ Anger issues, nymphomania (ok…maybe a mild case), autism and retardation? I am going to kill him, but first I'm going to make him suffer…son of a bitch!_ Dean thought as he read the chart, getting more angry by the second. _Hot chick my ass (OK she is kinda hot…), brings me to a kids dentist and tells them I have issues…_Dean paused, eyed the door and shrugged, _If issues he wants, then issues he's got…_Dean climbed back into the chair, went back to his game and waited.


	4. Revenge, Sweeter the SECOND Time Around

Dr. Wilson discussed the options with Sam in the hallway. Her recommendation was that since Dean still had his wisdom teeth pulling the damaged molar wouldn't cause too much trouble, because she felt the wisdom tooth would move to fill in the gap. Sam nodded, saying a silent thanks to his father for refusing to allow a dentist to touch either of their wisdom teeth.

"Do you think your brother will be fine with a simple local anesthesia or does he need nitrous oxide?" Dr. Wilson asked before heading back into the exam room.

Sam had been unprepared for the question and he stammered, "I…uh, really don't know."

Dr. Wilson nodded, "Well, will Dean follow simple instructions and can you ensure me he won't fight or hurt myself or my assistant?"

Sam thought for a second, he definitely didn't want Dean hyped up on laughing gas, who knew what would come out of his mouth. He shook his head, "I think he'll do fine with the local. He's had a few procedures done over the years and he usually does pretty good."

"Good, well my assistant should have everything ready and once Dean's numbed up it should only be a few minutes." Dr. Wilson headed back into the exam room.

Dean was still in his chair, playing Halo-3 and racking up the body count. Dr. Wilson took her chair beside his and spoke to him, much the same way she'd spoken to him earlier. She told him exactly what they'd be doing, and that there would be a small pinch and then a burning then she asked him if he understood.

Dean nodded and Dr. Wilson stood to wash her hands and put on a new pair of gloves. Dean glared at Sam behind her back and when Sam just shrugged, Dean gave his brother the finger, just as Dr. Wilson was turning back around.

She frowned, causing Sam to sputter, "Ah, come on Dean, you know better than that."

Dean gave Dr. Wilson a crooked smile and leaned toward her a bit as she sat down. "Dwoctwer Gwace, thu know whadt?"

Dr. Wilson smiled behind her mask and shook her head, "No, Dean, but you tell me."

What should have been Dean's most charming smile spread across his face crookedly, "I thwink that thu awre weally pwetty."

The dentist smiled, "Thank you, Dean that's very nice of you."

Dean nodded, "Thu know whadt ewlse?"

Dr. Wilson shook her head, "No, what else?"

Dean gave a little hiccup and reached into the pocket of the jacket he was still wearing, "Thammy, twold mwe not to twell thu, bwut, he gwave me thum spwethial juithe thwis mworning, twold mwe it woulb hwelp wid thwe pwain. He eben pwut it inth thwis spwethial cwup for me. I thwink I want thum mwore…you want thum too?" Dean pulled his flask from his pocket and made a show of attempting to twist off the top.

Dr. Wilson gave a startled gasp and her assistant giggled a bit until Dr. Wilson glared at her. She pulled the flask from Dean's hands and swiveled her stool around to face Sam, who was now beat red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Mr. Winchester. Your brother has enough problems. Feeding him liquor isn't going to do you or him any favors and while I understand you trying to help with his pain, his disorders could give him an inclination toward alcoholism." She handed Sam the flask and glared over the top of her mask, making Sam squirm.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, it was just a lapse in judgment. I'll always make sure he stays away from liquor." Sam's eyes dropped to the floor and he tried to figure out what Dean thought he was doing.

The dentist eyed Sam critically then turned back to Dean, "Okay, now put your head back down so I can give you some medicine to make your tooth sleepy, so I can fix it for you."

Dean put his head back and looked up at the dentist when he didn't open his mouth she pulled down on his chin a bit, "Open up, so I can take a look."

Dean obeyed and when he felt the needle, which didn't hurt that much, he yelped. "Owie, owie…that hwurths. Nwow you nweed to mwake it bwedder." Dean gave the dentist a sad look, borrowing Sam's lost puppy look as he held a hand to his jaw.

"It'll stop hurting in just a minute, okay?" Turning Dr. Wilson set the syringe down on the tray and began moving her other instruments around, while her assistant ducked out to process another set of x-rays.

With the dentist's back turned and the assistant gone, Dean caught Sam's bewildered look, raised his eyebrow in challenge and mouthed, "bitch" to him. Sam perked up and shook his head, pleading with his eyes and a silent string of, "no, no, no", for Dean to behave. Sam was hoping against hope that his brother wouldn't willingly humiliate himself just to get back at him, but he also knew there was never a low, too low for Dean Winchester to stoop in order to get his revenge.

Sam suddenly picked up a magazine and feigned interest in the article, Ten Top Ways to Keep Your Man Happy in Bed, refusing to be party to his brother's idiocy. Thirty seconds later, when the assistant returned her hesitantly stated, "Dr. Wilson…umm," giggle, "…ahh, I…ahh…" giggle, prompted the dentist to swivel back to face Dean.

Sam peeked over the top of the magazine, but Dr. Wilson sat between him and his brother. Dr. Wilson's shocked and what sounded to Sam anyway, as some-what appreciative, "Oh, my dear...damn…Ah, Mr. Winchester…please get your brother under control," managed to finally convince Sam to drop the magazine to his lap and sit forward.

The dentist was propelling her assistant out the door ahead of her and as she turned to shut the door, Sam swore he heard, "What a damn waste…" but it could have as easily as been, "That's a damn case."

Sam stood up as the dentist moved out of the room and stalked to his brother's side. Dean was laughing quietly, as he readjusted himself and re-zipped his jeans. "For fuck sake, Dean! You just exposed yourself to two perfect strangers. You'll be lucky if she doesn't call the cops. What the hell has gotten into you?"

Dean sat up, "Fwunny you woulb askp." Dean's tongue was heavy from the anesthesia and his words were even more slurred and funny sounding than before, but it was also the first time he hadn't had any pain in a week. "Sweems thu mwe thwad I'm subbenly a retwarded, nwymphlo, wib angwer isthwoos anb awtwism. Hmmph, how'b dwo thu wike thwatd? Two cwan pway thwis gwame Thammy, anb I hwold all the cwarbs."

"Shit Dean, I was trying to help you. All you had to do was let me get you in to a dentist, but no…you have a thing about men staring into your mouth…what you think their fantasizing about something? But…"

Dean interrupted with, "Bwitch."

"Shut it Jerk. The only female dentist in the damn tri-county area is a pediatric dentist and well I couldn't get you in unless you had some developmental delay shit going on…so I embellished the truth, we do that all the damn time. Get over it, hell think of it like another job. Just shut up and behave, we can be outa here in less than ten minutes."

Dean shook his head, "Ohh, nwo way Thammy, thu're gwonna thuffer thwough thwis. Now gwo gwet the dwentist and twell her I'wll bwehabe." Dean sat back in the chair with his most charming smile, well as charming as it could be with half his face numb.

Pissed, Sam cocked his fist, aiming for Dean's bicep. The door swung open and Dr. Wilson breezed back in. "What do you think you're doing? You can't hit him. It's abuse and you do realize I'd report you." She moved to stand between the boys and looked down at Dean, who was again with the puppy dog eyes, "Does he hit you at home, Dean?"

Dean swallowed and eyed his brother over the dentist shoulder. Sam was mouthing "no" again, and this time Dean shook his head, "Nwo, thumtwimes we pway anb I hwurt hwim though." Dean dropped his eyes, "Thwat mwakes mwe fweel bwad."

Sam rolled his eyes when the dentist clucked and cooed, telling Dean it was okay and since he didn't do it on purpose it didn't count. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "Now you know what you were doing before isn't a bad thing, right?"

Dean tried not to laugh and nodded, hell no…it wasn't a bad thing, "Thammy swez thwad itd's fwine thu dwo whem I'm im pwivate. Thwa dwoor wasth shutd, stho I thwought itd wasth pwivate."

Dr. Wilson gave Dean a smile and then looked up to Sam and nodded, "That's right it's fine to do it when you're in private, but that means when you're by yourself…not when there are other people around. Think you can remember that?"

Dean smiled and nodded. He caught Sam's eyes in the corner of his gaze, "Bwut, itd's mwuch bwetter whem I cwan wook ath a gwirl's bwoobs." Dean let his eyes fall on Dr. Wilson's modest bust line, and he raised an eyebrow, even as he let his right hand drift toward his waist.

Dr. Wilson blushed, ten shades of red and Sam jumped from his chair to grab Dean's hand, "Dean, we just talked about that. Remember, we need to treat girls the right way and doing that in front of them is wrong." Sam ground his teeth in frustration. What he really wanted to do was tackle Dean to the floor and knock the damn tooth out with his fist. He'd never been so embarrassed.

Dean was finding it more and more difficult to not laugh, so he nodded and put his hands sedately on the arms of the chair. "Okway, Iw'll bwe gwood, Tham…thwen thu cwan bwuy mwe an iwce cweam."

Sam nodded, and apologized to Dr. Wilson, yet again. She was graceful about it…again, and she turned and told Dean to open his mouth. It took her less than five minutes and the tooth was out. She packed the socket with gauze and reviewed the instructions with Sam. Then she headed out of the exam room, leaving the brother's glaring at each other.

--

_**Local Bar, 6:00 pm**_

Sam stared in mild disgust, as Dean inhaled his second bacon cheeseburger, medium well with pickles and onions. He'd also finished off the last of Sam's fries and an order of onion rings.

"Pie, Sammy. Think they have pie?" Dean asked as he licked ketchup off his fingers.

Sam sighed and took a long swallow from his beer. He shrugged and motioned to the room, "It's a bar Dean…how often do bars have pie?"

"I dwon't know," Dean said around the last of his burger, "S'not impossible." He chased it with the last of his beer and then holding up his empty bottle, and two fingers he got the barmaid's attention.

She sauntered over and placed two more bottles of Budweiser down before prying off the caps. She smiled and leaned forward so that Dean got a good look at her best assets. He smiled back appreciatively and raised an eyebrow when a napkin with a cell number and: Becca, I'm off at 11, appeared at his elbow.

Sam watched and rolled his eyes before pulling one of the beers over and drinking. The door to the bar opened and a couple came in and suddenly Sam wanted to hide. Dr. Wilson was heading their way and though he tried to get his brother's attention, he was too busy, looking at a girl's "bwoobs."

"Dean…shit…" Sam offered as Dr. Wilson came to stand behind Dean.

"How's the tooth, Dean?" She asked, arms crossed and eyes locked with Sam's.

"Fine, how did you…" His voice trailed off as he turned and saw Dr. Wilson standing behind him. Dean stood, and managed his most charming smile.

"And thanks so much for taking such great care of me, Dr. Grace…Sammy was just buying me a cheeseburger." Dean moved to stand beside Sam, hoping his little brother could do something to stave off the upcoming uncomfortable awkwardness.

Sam raised his hands in defeat, shook his head and grabbing his beer he headed toward the pool tables, "Hell, no. I'm not a part of this…you made your bed, bro…"

Dean did a double take, cocked an eyebrow and turned with a smile, "Ahh, well…you ahh…"

The dentist took a step closer to Dean and looked him up and down. When he gave her a cocky smile and leaned back on his heels, she ran her palm over the fly of his jeans.

"You know, I guess I was wrong, because I was thinking it was ohh…a _huge_ shame to go and waste this," she traced his hardening form through the denim, "on a developmentally challenged man."

Dean smiled and licked his suddenly dry lips, "Yea?...I ah mean hell yea, you were wrong."

Grace Wilson nodded, "Uh-ha…I was definitely wrong." She dragged her nails down his length and then dropped her hand.

Her knee moved so fast Dean's lust addled brain didn't see it coming, but Sam did and he gasped when the dentist's knee made solid contact with his brother's groin. Dean dropped to the floor holding himself as he curled into a ball.

The dentist gave him a cold smile, "Yes…like I said I was wrong. It's still a huge shame…but only it's because it's going to waste on a cocky, little jackass."

Grace Wilson turned, and walked away, leaving one brother curled in pain on the floor and the other curled with laughter by the bar. Well, after all, Sam did promise him cheeseburgers by dinnertime, he never said he wouldn't call in an anonymous tip about where one dentist might find a certain mildly retarded, autistic, nymphomaniac with anger control issues…

**THE END...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
